The Other World
by Sora155
Summary: Ash has been sucked into an alternate universe! Can Gary save his beloved? Sequal to In The Same Mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I had a very bad writer's block. Now on with the story!

It had been two years since the incident, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Ash decided to stop traveling and stayed in Viridian City, where he became the gym leader. Ash and I started living together in Viridian. Due to the gym being so big, we live there, not only that, but we had a few rooms to spare! So I took my research and called it my mini lab.

I still go back to Gramps' place and do some research there, due to the fact I still don't know what type of research I'll do. Ash visits his mom a lot, but only on the days when he knows that there will be no challengers. He is very dedicated to his new occupation, to my surprise.

It is five o'clock in the morning, and I have to go to Gramps' place and help him out. He is growing really… how should I say this… old, to say it bluntly. Not only that, but he wants company. Ash just woke and and got dressed in his usual attire: jeans and the first shirt he touched in his closet, which happened to be one of my old purple shirts. And man, did he look good! Who knew he would look good in purple.

"Good morning, Gary." Chimed Ash as he walked into the kitchen and started to take out some stuff to make breakfast. Since he thought I have enough to worry about, he took the liberty to do the house work. And that includes cooking.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock. What would you like? I went shopping earlier yesterday, so we have a lot." Did I mention he did the shopping too? He is so much like his mother.

"Whatever sounds good to you." I told him as he gave me a grin. He kissed my lips softly and turned to the fridge and took out some eggs.

"Eggs and bacon?" he asked, his head peering into the insides of the fridge. I nodded, but when I realized that he can't see me, I answered, "Yes, sounds very good in fact." I slipped my sleeve up to look at my wrist watch. It is five thirty.

Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking on the door was heard. Ash set the food down and went to the front door. I heard the door open and a frantic voice. I got up and went to the front door as well, to find a young girl, holding her hurt ratata. Her face covered in tears, "Please, help my Ratata!"

Ash allowed her in, I led her to the living room in which she sat. Ash ran the Ratata to the lab. After getting the young girl situated, I ran to the lab to help the Ratata. It seemed to have been in a really rough battle. Fortunately, I was able to heal the poor thing. Ash went back to the girl, who said her name was Trixie. She was a new trainer, who came from Pewter. After returning her Ratata, she seemed at ease now. She must really care for her Pokémon.

"It was a group of bad people, they wanted to steal my Ratata!" I think I know where this is going.

"What did they look like?" I asked, she looked up, in thought.

"One was a woman, another was a man… oh, and they also had a talking Meowth." I knew it! Team Rocket, still at their bad schemes as always.

"Team Rocket, they are a group of bad people who steal other people's Pokémon to take over the world." Ash explained. Her face showed the face of realization, her mouth a small "o", she was listening.

"Are you the gym leader?" she asked Ash. Ash nodded.

"Then I challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright, I will meet you in the next door to your right." He said as he pointed down a long hallway which lead to the lab, bedrooms, and the gym. She nodded and jogged down the hallway. Ash looked at me, "Sorry, guess you are going alone."

"No problem, don't go easy on her." I winked at him as he gave me a small chuckle, "Why would I?" Ash replied, then kissed me.

"Have a good time with the professor." He said as he gave me a goodbye hug. I hugged him back, "I will."

Ash's POV

Now, that Gary is gone, I better go to the gym. I had her waiting long enough. I walked down the hallway and reached the door to the gym. I opened it, and revealed the large battle arena. My gym was the last one you battle. But my gym is a little different than most.

"Trixie, I will give you a choice."

"A… choice?" she stuttered. I pressed a button on my side of the gym, and a pedestal appeared on her side. This pedestal had a touch screen on it, which included three choices: water field, volcano field, and meadow field.

"You can choose the stadium."

"Ok." I saw her finger touch the screen and the stadium started to change. The meadow field, how typical. I saw she had a confident smirk and fire in her eyes. I chuckled, as I took a pokeball from my belt.

"Two Pokémon each, the gym leader cannot substitute, last Pokémon standing wins. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She unleashed her Ratata. It got into a fighting stance, ready for flight. I threw my pokeball to reveal Galvantula.

"What is that Pokémon?" she took out her pink pokedex, after a little bit, she had confusion.

"Galvantula is a Unovan Pokémon. I will give you a hint, it is an electric, bug type." Her confused face turned into a one of shock.

Ever since Lt. Surge retired, Kanto needed a new gym leader… an electric one too. So I stepped in to "save the day". After a lot of paper work, I was assigned the job.

"Shall we begin?"

"Heck yeah!" she yelled.

"Ratata, use tackle!" the mouse looking pokemon sprinted forward, "Galvantula, dodge."

Galvantula dodged with ease.

"Galvantula, use electro web." The spider Pokémon shot out a yellow electrified web. It hit Ratata dead on. Its speed was dropped and it was stuck in place.

"Thunder." I ordered and a lightning bolt was shot at the Ratata. After the smoke cleared, Ratata had swirls in its eyes. Ash one, Trixie zero. Trixie called her fallen Pokémon back, muttered something through the pokeball, then placing the pokeball on her belt. She grabbed her final Pokémon and threw it. It was a Hypno.

"Hypno, physic!" the Hypno glowed a light purple, so did Galvantula. Galvantula was raised into the air, and then slammed back onto the ground with an astounding force. The smoke cleared and Galvantula was unable to battle. It is now tied.

I called Galvantula back, "You did great, now take a good rest." I placed the pokeball back on my belt and looked to my side. "Ready, buddy?" I asked my yellow furry friend, Pikachu. It looked up at me and smiled with determination.

"Pika!" It exclaimed and jumped onto the grassy field. Due to Pikachu being a small size, the grass is too tall for Hypno to see where Pikachu is. This will be finished quickly.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" I saw Hypno struggle, it hit.

"Again, Pikachu!" Hypno struggled again.

"Hypno, when Pikachu hits you, use physic!" It nodded at Trixie's command, now standing ready. Pikachu, now on my side of the field waited for my order. I decided to wait, see if she slips up. I saw her face grow impatient.

"Hypno, charge into the grass!" Hypno did so, but that was the wrong choice.

"Pikachu, electro ball now!" I saw Trixie have a face of shock. Pikachu had already launched the attack, and she had no time to deliver a command. The powerful move hit… the smoke cleared, and Hypno is still standing.

"Hypno is strong, I will give you that."

"Of course, Hypno was my first pokemon that I caught. I caught it when it was a Drowzee.

"You trained it well. But do you think it can beat me?"

"I… I think so—"

"You think so? Is there something that you are lacking, that Hypno is lacking?"

"N-No… it's just… I am not who you think I am." That struck me like a rock in the face. What does she mean?

"I am so sorry about this… Hypno, you know what to do." Hypno started to glow a white, suddenly the whole room was nothing was a bright white light. I squinted to try and see what is going on, but then it was too late. Everything turned black.

"I am sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Gary's POV

My visit with Gramps went well. After hours of studying, talking, and just messing around I left to head back home. I miss Ash, even though I have only a few hours. I bet he is sitting in his chair next to the large window waiting for me to walk up the driveway. This idea made me chuckle, this made Ash seem more feminine.

I wanted to have Ash be surprised when I get home, but I just really needed to hear his voice right now. I pulled my purple cased cell phone from my jeans pocket and dialed his number. I put it up to my ear to hear ringing.

Ring… ring… ring… ring…Nothing. I redialed his number.

Ring… ring… ring… Still nothing. I sped walked down route one, hoping that he is okay. Soon I ended up sprinting. Ash always answers his phone. I swear, if I checked his miss calls list, there would be none! This is so unlike him. I eventually reached the entrance of Viridian City, and dashed to the gym. Once I was there, Trixie opened the door. Now I think I know why Ash didn't answer, he had a gym battle. But he only had one challenger right? One challenger battle never takes more than maybe twenty minutes to half an hour. Maybe he had a traffic jam full of challengers. But that just seemed unlikely.

"Gary, you okay?" she asked, I immediately nodded my head, "Yeah, is Ash home?"

"Actually, no. He… left to do some errands." Errands? He said this morning that he already went shopping last night, and if I know any better, I know that he does errands while doing that. What did he possibly need to do?

"Did he tell you when he is coming back?"

"No, he just told me he would be back." She finally shut the door and walked up to me, then I noticed something that I have never seen in her before. She almost seemed as if she was hiding something. Her eyes showed a mischievous twinkle.

"You aren't telling me something."

"W-Whatever you do mean?" she asked in the "innocent girl" voice that I am very accustomed to. I looked down at her wrist, a watch. It seemed like any ordinary watch, but if I look closer, it had names, not numbers. And it said Trixie R. Hammerston. That name seems familiar.

"What's up with your watch?" I asked her, and she turned her face away from me, as if she was asking herself 'he is catching on too quickly, what should I do?' She turned back to me, brought her wrist watch up so she could see it, and twisted the outside rim. Then she pressed a button, and her form changed that of a girl to a boy. But not just any boy. When I was able to read the name on the watch, it said Ash S. Ketchum. What… What did she do to him?!

"Sorry to say this, but the Ash you have in this world is long gone. Oh and that Trixie girl, she was just a girl that I chose. I knew that you would suspect something if I just came here in my real form. I want you to meet this world's new Ash Ketchum!"

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes, my entire body sore. I saw trees, and a bright blue sky. How can I be outside? I was just in a gym battle… Wait! Trixie, she did this to me! I immediately sat up, wincing at the harsh pain in my sides. As my vision cleared a little more, I realized where I am, Viridian Forest. Maybe she took me out here. When I get my hands on her I'll…

I heard the snap of a twig. I instantly stood on my feet, ready to fight. The bushes all around me rustled. This means it is an ambush. Did Trixie plan this?

A group of men came out of the bushes and behind the trees. All of them were strangers to me except for one, Gary. I smiled, relieved that I wasn't going to be attacked. But Gary had a look on his face… a look of hate? This can't be…

"Who are you?" Gary asked.

"I am Ash. Don't you remember me?"

"I don't know any one named Ash." He answered me, with a bitter snarl. Why is this happening, didn't Gary love me? Why is he doing this?

"Gary… please I—" I heard a roar, and a Persian leaped onto Gary. My eyes widened. But I relaxed, hating me or loving me, I love him and I will not let him get hurt. I charged up an aura sphere and aimed it at the large mad cat. It launched at incredible speed and hit its target. The Persian ran off, through the bushes and it was out of sight.

"Gary, are you okay?" I asked as I reached for his hand, but his hand slapped mine away.

"What are you?" asked one of the men that I don't know. I opened my mouth to answer, but Gary interrupted, "He's a Pokémon! Get him!" He ordered, and all the men leaped. The target, me. I dodged all of them. I might have a chance against the strangers, but not Gary. I don't want to use my aura, already having used a lot of it, attacking the Persian. I ran as fast as I could, the pain in my sides seemed too harsh for me to handle. I can't take much more of this.

"Come back here, you freak!" I heard Gary's voice say. No matter how much that hurt me, I kept running. I can hear Gary catching up to me, the pain in my sides slowing me down. I tripped on a tree root, and landed on my left arm. I heard a snap, it was broken. The intense pain in my arm made me unable to get up and continue running. Gary reached me, and got on top of me. He reared his fist, ready to punch. I closed my eyes, knowing that his strength is going to knock me out. He punched my face, and I was out cold.

Gary's POV

"What did you do to him?!" I talked the fake to the ground, he gave out a forced breath when he landed, "I wanted to find a better life. My world is just too small, and me being the outcast of it all, I just wanted to be happy. I have watched you and Ash for several days, seeing how you two are so happy. So I transformed myself into Trixie, caught a few pokemon and challenged Ash to a battle. That was the only way to get Ash out of the equation." I punched the fake in the gut. He let out a cough as I did so. I unleashed another punch to his gut. The anger getting the best of me. Why would someone do something so horrible to the nicest person on this planet? Why?

I grabbed the neck of his shirt and brought his face towards mine, "You are not going anywhere, you are going to bring Ash back."

"How about we make a deal? Ash for you."

"What?"

"One of you needs to leave, if I am going to stay here."

"Like hell you are! You are going to bring Ash back, and you are going back to your world, you fucking—"

"Deal?"

"I said—"

"Do we have a deal?" he asked in a stern tone, this is getting frustrating. Either way, he is staying. Either Ash goes and I live with this fake forever, or I leave, and Ash lives with this son of a bitch. Both options are a bad choice. Both options leaves Ash and I unhappy, while this guy is gallivanting around in this world. But I bet Ash couldn't stand a chance in the world he was brought to. Ash needs to be brought home.

"Let me think about it."

"Alright, fine by me. But, I also have another option. One that brings you and Ash together, and you will never have to see me again." Wait, what? Didn't he just say that I already had two choices? And he is never going to leave?

"If you be bottom." His face gave a smirk. I blushed, this is not good. Not good at all.

"No! You may be Ash's anti-self or whatever, but I will never, NEVER cheat on Ash."

"Suit yourself. You have until solstice. Think hard. And just to let you know, the second option is always open."


	3. Chapter 3

Gary's POV

That fucking prick! Who does he think he is? Oh yeah, he thinks he is the 'new Ash Ketchum'. Well fuck that. I sat on my chair in the living room, staring at the empty chair that was owned by my lover. I picture him sitting there, giving me a smile. The image brought tears to my eyes. Ash is gone, and there is no way to ever see him again.

Ash's POV

Pain surged all over my body as I regained my senses. I also felt myself being carried, and put down on something cold and hard. A metal bed maybe? I tried opening my eyes, but it was too painful. Then I heard voices:

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He may be a Pokémon, but he might be able to tell us what is going on. You know, about the war?" War? What war?

"He does give a pretty good point there; the freak may be able to give us information." I heard footsteps towards me. They stopped, and I felt a presence near my face. I felt a cold, rough hand move some of my hair away from my face.

"You did quite a bit of damage, Mr. Oak. I am surprised that he is still alive."

"I was holding back." Gary, he did this to me… Gary, why?

"I think he is coming to." My eyes fluttered open, but the pain in them didn't cease. I looked around my surroundings to find myself in a cell. And I was indeed on a metal bed. I found the strangers, Gary and Professor Oak. Why is this happening? Is this… a joke?

"What is going on… why are you doing this to me?" I asked them, but mainly to Gary, "Why?"

"Where have you been, Freak? Your kind and my kind have been in war for centuries!" said one of the strangers. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seems familiar, like I should know him from somewhere. Gary walked up to me to stand next to the Professor, "And you are here to give us information. Now, spit it out! Why have you gone into Pallet Territory?"

"I don't understand… Pokémon are our friends remember?"

"Pokémon? Friends? I would have never thought of the two words in the same sentence, let alone in the same paragraph. Now answer my question, before I beat it out!" his face full of anger, eyes flooding with hatred.

This has to be a dream… right? Maybe the attack from Trixie's Hypno put me to sleep. Before I could think any more, Gary slapped me in the face. Nope, not a dream. I felt that. Tears are starting to build up, the look that Gary is giving me is just torture!

"I… I thought you loved… me." I hiccupped, the tears now freely falling down my face. His look of hate cracked. Did I strike something? He looked at me, with realization. But the look quickly went away just as quickly as it came. Hatred came back, and his hand held me down by my neck. I struggled for air, gasping and coughing. The Professor, after a few seconds of this, held Gary's shoulder. Gary pulled away his hand. I gasped in air, the air never tasting so good.

"You are our hostage. And you will only be a hostage. When you are willing to comply with us, we will set you free." Gary stated, his face turned away from me. He walked out the door, the door immediately shutting itself. Everyone else followed, except for Professor Oak, who stared at me. His eyes seemingly calm.

"You are not from here, are you?" he asked, as he went to a cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit, "Actually, I—I am not so sure anymore. This can't be happening… Gary loves me… he admitted it to me a couple years ago. Why is he doing this?" Tears started to fall again, the physical and emotional pain unrelenting and torturous. He looked at me once again, as he took out some bandages.

"I meant, you are not from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a guy, named Ash. He is my apprentice. He has been trying to figure out if it is possible to transport someone from one universe to another. Like a wormhole of some sort." He told me as he lifted my shirt, the look on his face made me feel that my condition is bad.

"Broken ribs. Any ways, after many years of research, he finally did it. He used himself for the experiment. It worked, but he never came back. He has been gone for four years. He was our only shot at winning this war." He worked the bandages around my ribcage, hurting me in the processes. I know he wasn't meaning to.

"Your world is much different than ours. That is why the Gary that we know isn't acting the way that your Gary would."

"What about this war?" I need to know all that I can about this world. If I don't I may not survive very long.

"The war has been going on since even when I was born. Pokémon and humans used to live in peace. That is what I heard, but after a Pokémon betraying a human, the war started." The Professor said, as he finished with the bandages and went to find a wash cloth. I was still confused, why would a Pokémon betray a human or vice versa?

"How can I go back to my world?"

"I'm not sure, if only Ash were here. He'd know what to do."

"Is the machine still here?"

"Yes, but I won't guarantee that you will wind up in the same place you were previously at. And besides, the machine broke down during the experiment. Sometimes, I wonder if Ash even made it to the other universe, or if he is stuck in the wormhole."

I closed my eyes, the pain starting to ebb away. I feel like I am going to pass out again. I just hope Gary's alright. I miss him; I just wish that this Gary would be a little nicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Gary's POV

I didn't go to bed last night. Not having Ash there with me seems to leave me cold, not to mention lonely. I haven't seen the Fake since yesterday, and that's always a plus on my end. Here I am, sitting at the dining room table. Normally Ash would have been awake by now, asking what I want for breakfast and if to take anything out for dinner. A smile always on his face when he asks. I miss his smile. I miss his lips… I just miss him.

I heard a knock on the door, and my head instantly shifted towards the sound. I got up and walked over to the front door. The person was just about to knock again, since when I opened the door, the hand was lifted, knuckles ready to hit the door. I looked at the person's face, it was the Fake. My facial expression immediately changed from depressed to furious.

"What do you want?" it wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

"What, no hello?"

"Why should I greet you? You're not Ash, and you'll never be."

"Have you thought about it at all?" I hate it how he changes the subject. He gets under my nerves.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. I won't get to see him either way." The Fake's face cracked and showed… regret? Sadness?

"There is something I haven't told you." Oh great, now he is going to give me the 'life story' that would supposedly change my mind. Not going to happen.

"In my world, I am kind of like you. A Pokémon scientist, but only an assistant right now. I recently found a way to travel from one world to another. I created my own wormhole." The Fake? A scientist? No, that can't be.

"And your point is?"

"I finished it, the machine. I used myself as the test subject. I was ready for anything that could happen. But there was one thing that I wasn't prepared for. While I was in the wormhole, the machine broke down. The explosion within the wormhole shot me to the other end of the wormhole and into your world. Due to the machine having been broken down, I haven't been able to return to my original world. I have been stuck here for three months now, taking up other people's identities, to prevent any universal changes to this world. And the longer I stayed, the more I realized I belonged here. That I should've been here, and that my anti-self should've been in my world. From then on, I searched for him. Asking others, for as much information as possible. Once realizing that he is the gym leader, I caught and trained as many Pokémon as possible. I took the identity of your former classmate, Trixie—"

"What did you do to her?!" I remember now, why the girl looked so familiar, her name so familiar. How could I have forgotten my friend from college?

"That's not important—"

"Answer me. Now!"

"She's in Pewter. But please listen to—"Before he could finish his sentence, I was already out the door. I have to find Trixie; she might be able to help me get Ash back. I hope so, at least.

Ash's POV

Thanks to Professor Oak's generosity, the pain was gone, and I was able to walk perfectly again. Luckily the ribs weren't horribly broken. I haven't seen Gary—I mean… what should I call him? Maybe just 'Not-Gary' would do until I get a good name for him. Any ways, I haven't seen 'Not-Gary' since last night. Not only that but I haven't had food since then either. Man I'm hungry.

My stomach growled loudly, as if angered by my thoughts. I sighed and laid my head back down on the surprisingly comfortable metal bed. Maybe I should think of nice thoughts… like Gary. I remember our first date together, and no not when we were in Unova. The first real date, in Pallet Town. He took me out to the little restaurant called "Vinnie's" I think. Having been here before when we were younger, before becoming Pokémon trainers, we knew how large their meals were. We split a hamburger that seemed to look twice as big as a normal one, as well as a serving of fries. We even met an old friend there. Her name was Lucy; she was one of our classmates when we were in school, training for our Pokémon Trainer's license. And she just happened to be our waitress. After our reunion and dinner, we went to the movie theatre. Gary just happened to have prearranged it all, so he already had tickets for the night. We watched some romance movie, even though that was a bit 'inside the box', I still liked it. Just because Gary was there. After that, he took me to the spot where we met. The riverside and it looked beautiful. He and I sat there, counting stars until we lost count. And every time one of us did, we'd laugh, and then we could kiss.

The thought of that kiss made me smile, but more in a depressed way. It brought tears in my eyes, and one blink later they were falling. I sat up again and brought my legs to my chest. I let the sadness take over, more tears rolled down my face.

"Why are you crying?" I instantly looked up, not having heard the door open. It was 'Not-Gary', he looked at me concerned. I looked away from him, as more tears fell.

"Gramps told me about your problem. And, I am sorry for what I did."

"I have already forgiven you. Once I found out that I am not from here, I wasn't mad at you. I'm just…"

"You miss home?" he came over to me and sat on the bed. I nodded, "Not just home, but… him too."

"Who's 'him'? A friend?"

"He's more… than just a friend. We have been dating a little over a year."

"Oh, I bet he misses you too."

"Yeah…" silence overtook the room. The only noise being my sniffling or one of us shifting on the bed.

"What's his name?" 'Not-Gary' finally asked. I looked at him, "Gary." He seemed shocked for a moment, but it quickly disappeared to one of regret.

"Maybe I should go; I might be giving you unwanted memories."

"No! No, it's okay, really. I like having the company." I patted the spot next to me on the bed, and he returned to his former seat.

Silence over took the room once more. 'Not-Gary' shifted a little before asking, "What is your world like?"

"In my world, Pokémon and humans live together in harmony. We work together as a team. So some people go into business, politics, you name it. And due to our friendship with the Pokémon, some people strive to become a Pokémon trainer, or even better a Pokémon master."

"Are you a Pokémon master, Ash?" 'Not-Gary' asked, and I chuckled.

"No, but for many years I journeyed all over the world to become one. But after finally dating Gary, I chose to stop. I became a gym leader."

"What's a gym leader?" He asked. I looked at him, his face looking like a confused dog's. I chuckled once more before saying, "They are trainers, but they are essential to other Pokémon trainers and Pokémon masters. If you defeat them, they give you a badge. It is proof that you beat them."

"I bet your world is much better than ours. We fight the Pokémon all the time. And I am getting tired of it. I read books so that I could figure out how this war all started. But afterwards, they all said the same thing: the Pokémon betrayed the human. But, what if it was the other way around? Or, it was a misunderstanding?" 'Not-Gary' rambled on about his thoughts on the war, and to be truthful, he is a lot like Gary. Smart, kind, and easy to get along with. I listened intently, his thoughts just mind blowing. He explained how this world works, how the politics are different here. Now gym leaders, nothing to do with Pokémon resided here. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Unfortunately, an announcement came on, "All men recruited for this month's departure, please meet in the lobby immediately." 'Not-Gary' sighed in what seemed like disappointment. I guess he is going.

"Thanks for listening to me." He told me, "No problem."

"And I am sorry for rambling on so much, I am such a blabber mouth." He and I chuckled, "Again, no problem. In fact, I like hearing you talk. You remind me so much of Gary, it is almost like… you came with me to this world." My voice softened at the mentioning of Gary. 'Not-Gary' sensing this, he came up to me a gave me a gentle hug… just like the ones Gary always gives me when I am upset.

"I am so—" I put a finger up to his lips, making him mute. I smiled at him, "You don't need to apologize. This isn't your fault. Nor am I blaming you. Thank you for giving me company, G-Gary." I struggled to say his name. Just the mention of his name brought so many memories, which made my smile falter. I looked down, breaking any eye contact we had.

But, within a few seconds, I felt my face being lifted up and lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock. I tried to push him back, but my body was stubbornly staying put. But just as quickly the kiss came, it went and 'Not-Gary' looked away from me.

"I… I-I'm sorry. I'll just go now. See you later, Ash." He rushed out the door, the door automatically opening and shutting on its own. I looked at the door, my eyes still wide. I brought my fingertips to my lips. And I felt that nervous, 'butterfree-in-your-stomach' feeling.

Oh no… I am falling in love with him!


End file.
